<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting for You by post_PI_sd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012873">Waiting for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/post_PI_sd/pseuds/post_PI_sd'>post_PI_sd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Russian musicals RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Soviet Union, M/M, trauma warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/post_PI_sd/pseuds/post_PI_sd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changed in the summer of 1941</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>参考资料（书籍与词条分别按重要程度排序）：<br/>1. The Whisperers: Private Life in Stalin’s Russia ---- Orlando Figes<br/>2. War’s Unwomanly Face ---- Svetlana Alexandrovna Alexievich<br/>3. The Gulag Archipelago ---- Alexander Solzhenitsyn<br/>4. Just Send Me Word: A True Story of Love and Survival in the Gulag ---- Orlando Figes</p><p>Wikipedia:<br/>1. Effect of siege on Leningrad<br/>2. Siege of Leningrad<br/>3. Soviet Union in World War II<br/>4. Rape during the occupation of Germany<br/>5. Санкт-Петербургский театр музыкальной комедии<br/>6. Nemmersdorf massacre</p><p>本人不对以上资料的真实性负责，如果本文的设定冒犯到了什么人我在这里提前道歉。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Part 1</p><p>在Yarik的想象中，最美好的爱情应该发生在六月，列宁格勒的白夜季。从地平线透出的几缕光把夜空染成深沉的蓝色，在涅瓦河畔，初遇的恋人一见钟情，就好像那篇叫做白夜的小说。Yarik在同学间传阅的地下出版物中看到过这篇小说，虽然它的作者——一个叫陀什么的人——被文学评论家们斥为反动作家，但是Yarik觉得这篇小说里只有好似脱离地心引力一般飘忽的幻想。</p><p>自然，现实世界永远不会追寻想象的步伐，Yarik和Sasha相遇在四月的傍晚，埃尔米塔什博物馆门前的广场上。Yarik在博物馆里临摹了整整一天，走出博物馆时他的脑子还漫游在某个幻想世界里，迷迷糊糊的差点撞上一辆看起来显然超过了正常骑行速度的自行车。如果不是恰巧路过的Sasha拉了他一把，在那个傍晚与广场地面进行亲密接触并不幸骨折的可能就不止是他的画夹了。</p><p>从各方面看，Yarik和Sasha似乎都属于完全不同的群体。Sasha出生于革命之前，是“1917的孩子”，他经历过那几年的动荡和捉襟见肘的经济状况；而Yarik出生于革命后的1922年，比Sasha整整小了六岁，在他开始记事的时候，新经济政策的实施已经让市场恢复了一定程度的繁荣面貌。Sasha来自外省的工人家庭，独自一人住在一栋共用公寓里；而Yarik是土生土长的列宁格勒人，他的父母都在政府机关工作，分配到了一间三居室的公寓，Yarik和姐姐、父母、祖母一家五口住在那里。Sasha大学毕业后已经工作了两三年，在城里的电厂做工程师，两点一线的生活规律的好像麦克斯韦方程组；而Yarik是美术学院的学生，经常在画室泡到后半夜才回家，来不及换掉蹭上了颜料的衣服就倒在床上一口气睡到中午。</p><p>Yarik从没想过自己的生活里会出现这样一个和自己完全不同的人，毕竟他所有的社交活动都发生在学校里，在大街上，没有人会想和一个抱着画夹、穿着好像大了一圈的外套、脸上的表情好像在梦游一样的年轻人搭话。Yarik对陌生人一向很警惕，在人际交往中十分慢热，这不仅是源于他父母的告诫，也是因为他在陌生人面前总是感到不安。可令人纳罕的是，他和Sasha的关系却发展的十分迅速，Yarik觉得，Sasha身上似乎有什么与旁人不同的气质，让Yarik在第一次见到他时就开始信任他。</p><p>五月，Yarik开始为学年末的大作业做准备，在画室熬夜甚至通宵的次数越来越多。不用熬夜的时候，Yarik会去Sasha工作的电厂门口等他下班，然后两个人在列宁格勒的大街小巷中闲逛到天黑。由于美院学生的时间表一向极不规律，Yarik的家人也从未怀疑过他会和别人一起在城里闲逛，只当他又是被什么让人头疼的作业拖在画室了。Yarik发现，虽然Sasha已经在列宁格勒住了三年了，可对于这座古老城市的街道、建筑和历史趣闻，Sasha了解的并不比一个初来乍到的游客多。的确，像Kazmin这样两点一线的生活，似乎确实没有什么深入探索的机会。Yarik有些惋惜的想着，摇了摇头，心里开始期待着像这样把他的城市一点一线的介绍给Sasha。这是他长大的地方，每一条街巷都有独属于他的回忆，他想要与Sasha分享这个独一无二的世界。况且，在那些僻静的街巷中，四下阒寂无人之时，他和Sasha才可以像普通的情侣一样相拥、亲吻、十指相扣。历史的厚重感中漂浮着恋人的絮絮低语，就好像麻雀在冬日的午后婉转啾鸣，静谧安详中流露出生命的美丽。</p><p>Yarik从漫无边际的幻想中回过神来，赶紧收起了脸上的傻笑。他有些紧张的向四周看了看，还好，画室里的同学们都忙着收拾工具准备回家，没有人注意到他这个明显的像是把“我恋爱了”四个大字贴在了脑门上的表情。Yarik草草的收起笔刷和颜料，撑着腰看了看画架上接近完成的作业。很快就是漫长的假期了，不用再熬夜和通宵，他会有大把的时间可以和Sasha泡在一起。也许，可以做他一直都想尝试的一件事，给Sasha画一幅肖像。Sasha的眼睛一向令他着迷，就好像将揉碎的星光融进祖母绿色的宝石一般，温润中流转着光芒，Yarik一直很想用画笔捕捉这片变幻的美。</p><p>“Sash！”Yarik在街对面一眼就看到了刚刚下班正准备步行回家的Kazmin。他三步并作两步跳到Sasha面前，用一个拥抱代替了打招呼。</p><p>Sasha显然对当街拥抱这件事感到有些尴尬，但还是忍不住笑了起来，他轻轻推开试图粘在他身上的Yarik，拉着Yarik向人流稀少的方向走。</p><p>“最近你的空闲时间好像越来越多了，”Sasha侧头看着Yarik，脸上含笑，“你的大作业快要完成了吗？”</p><p>“下星期就要放假了……”Yarik看看四下无人，顺势挂在了Sasha肩上，“那时候白夜季也要开始了，我们可以在晚上去涅瓦河畔散步，你一定没仔细看过六月暮色下的涅瓦河……”</p><p>“我能想象得出来那有多美，”Sasha轻轻搂住了Yarik，“深蓝的天空和地平线上落日的余晖，衬着埃尔米塔什博物馆的青绿色外墙……”</p><p>“全世界再也没有比这更浪漫的场景了！”Yaroslav从Kazmin的拥抱里跳出来，兴奋的在原地转了个圈。“对了，你想去听Muzcomedy剧院的音乐会吗？我父母有时候会收到演出赠票。Sashka，他们的演出绝对会让你一连几天都沉浸在乐音里……”</p>
<hr/><p>Part 2</p><p>Sasha在晚上听到一阵急促的敲门声。虽然窗外的天色还很亮，可墙上那块破挂钟的指针已经指向了接近九点的位置，从不曾有人在这么晚的时候来拜访他。</p><p>他从床上跳起来，紧张地听了听四周的声音。隔壁一家四口发出的吵闹声一如既往，孩子的哭闹声夹杂着父母的训斥。</p><p>Sasha略略松了一口气，走过去打开了门。</p><p>门外的Yaroslav顶着一头被揉的很凌乱的黑发，像一阵黑色的旋风一样冲进来把Kazmin摁在了墙上。Sasha只来得及随手甩上房门，隔绝开可能出现在走廊上探头探脑的邻居们。</p><p>“Yar，Yarik！”Sasha完全被吓住了。Yarik的眼睛里全是狂乱，好像迷失在密林中一般，疯狂的吻着Sasha的唇，似乎有淡淡的血腥味在唇齿间蔓延开来。Yarik的吻里纠缠着深沉的绝望，就好像溺水者试图攫取最后一点空气。Sasha感觉到脸上有冰冷的湿意，Yarik在哭……</p><p>Sasha已经开始缺氧的大脑好像漂浮在空中一般，模糊的意识隐约感觉到Yar正用颤抖的手解着他的衣扣。</p><p>“Yar！”Sasha努力想要推开像攀着救命稻草一样攀在他身上的Yarik。“到底发生什么了……”</p><p>“你不想要吗……”Yaroslav停下了手里的动作，没头没脑的问出一句，哭过之后的嗓音带着几分嘶哑。Sasha看到，蓝色的眼睛里绝望缠绕着受伤，笼罩在一层朦胧的水雾中，好像被困的鹿一般。</p><p>“我想…但是……”Sasha咬着嘴唇，“Yarik，你没住过共用公寓，这儿的墙薄的像纸板糊的一样，发出什么动静邻居都能听见……我和隔壁那家的关系又一向不好，他们觉得我一个人占用了太多的空间……”Sasha犹豫了片刻，凑到Yarik耳边低声说：“Yar，同性恋行为，一旦被举报……五年劳改，Gulag……”</p><p>温热的气息拂过耳畔，带来的却是彻骨的寒意。Sasha几不可闻的低语好像在Yaroslav的脑中炸开了一道闪电，平时模模糊糊感觉到的各种线索串联到了一起。人们在谈起消失的邻居时的窃窃私语和警惕的目光，祖母回忆革命前的生活时父母交换着担忧的眼神，还有父亲锁在抽屉里不让Yarik和他姐姐看到的公文，深夜熄灯后从父母房间传出的焦虑的谈话声……Yarik突然想起，几年前他有一次深夜才回家，因为忘记带钥匙不得不敲门叫醒家人。当时他站在门外，听到屋里有长时间的死寂，接着父亲打开了门。看到是他站在门外，父亲阴沉的沉默了半晌，然后扇了他一巴掌。当时Yarik委屈了好几天，然后就全都忘在脑后了，现在想来，只觉得全身都在控制不住的颤抖，好像穿着夏装走在冬夜的街道上。</p><p>“所以……那些猜测和传言……都是真的？”Yarik艰难的问到，感觉自己的声音听起来像是个陌生人。</p><p>Sasha叹了口气，看了看自己的房间，最后拉着还在发抖的Yarik窝到了床上。Sasha住的这间共用公寓只有六七平米，仅有的家具就是床、一张小桌子和一把椅子，也确实没有其他地方可以让两个人偎在一起。Sasha抖开被子把两个人裹了起来，明明是六月中旬的舒适天气，Yarik的体温却像刚刚在十二月的寒风里走了几个小时一样。</p><p>“你父母真的把你保护的很好……”Sasha小声嘀咕着，“我都不知道你这些年是怎么做到没有因言获罪的。”</p><p>Yarik吸了吸鼻子，更紧的抱住了Kazmin，把脸埋在他的肩上。“我还是有一些模模糊糊的意识的，知道什么事情不应该乱说……但是我直到今天才真的清晰地看到水面的波纹之下掩盖着什么，就好像一个一直低头走路的人突然抬头看到了天空中的暴雨云。”Yarik的声音闷闷的。</p><p>“那你现在愿意说说发生了什么事了吗？”Sasha捋了捋Yarik散乱的头发，轻声问。</p><p>Yarik微微哆嗦了一下，抬起了头，“今天我…和我父母暗示了一下我们的关系……我记得我很小的时候，他们是同性恋平权的支持者。我没想到他们现在的反应……父亲气的差点在家里摔东西，他让我立刻放弃这种‘不正常’的关系，他说，他不允许家里出现这样的耻辱……”Yarik的声音哽住了，无言的沉默开始在房间里积聚。</p><p>Sasha侧过头去轻轻吻着Yarik的额头，他不知道该说什么，只能给予安慰性的拥抱。</p><p>“Sasha…”沉默半晌后，Yarik犹豫地说道，“你怎么会对这些事这么了解……我从来没见过谁能确切的说出这些细节。”</p><p>“我……”Kazmin犹豫着，最后叹了一口气。“还记得我和你说过我父母是外省的工人吗？”</p><p>Yarik点了点头，困惑的看着Sasha。</p><p>“好吧，其实……当时我撒了谎。我父母是农民，住在Tagil附近的村子里。农业集体化运动的时候，因为带着全村人抗议集体农庄，父亲被安上富农的帽子，判了八年的劳改，母亲和弟弟妹妹也跟着一起被流放到西伯利亚……”Sasha深深吸了一口气，“我当时……大概十四五岁，在Tagil城里读寄宿中学，所以全家被抓走的时候……就把我漏过了。等我知道这个消息赶回家的时候，家里的房子已经变成村共青团的办公室了……”</p><p>Yarik轻轻握住了Sasha的手，手指在Sasha的掌心划着复杂的花纹。“那后来呢？”</p><p>“我不太记得了……”Sasha皱着眉说，他反握住Yarik的手，十指相扣。“我从Tagil一路走到了莫斯科，去找住在那里的姨妈，她是我剩下的唯一一个亲人了。那段时间的事，在我脑子里只有断断续续的残影，其余的都是一片空白……姨妈对我说，我敲开她家大门的时候看起来糟透了，就像是来自几个世纪前的幽灵。”Sasha苦涩的笑了两下。“后来我一直住在姨妈家，在莫斯科继续读完中学。几年后才收到母亲的消息，她带着弟弟妹妹找到了父亲所在的劳改营，在旁边的流放地住了下来。但是他们不可能再返回家乡了，父亲就算以后获释，也只能住到指定的定居点，我不知道这辈子还有没有机会能再见到他们……申请大学的时候，我弄了一份假身份证明，给自己编了一个履历表，说自己的父母都是工人，这才能获准进入大学学习……那份履历表我还一直留着，每次填新表格时都要对照着写，万一让别人查出来有前后不一致的地方，恐怕我也要被送进劳改营了。”Sasha无奈的做了个鬼脸，沉默了一会儿，补充道：“所以从某种意义上讲，你父母是对的，和我保持亲密关系对你是一种威胁……”</p><p>“在这个国家谁没有这样的秘密？从我父母平日里的反应看，他们的秘密只会比你的更危险。”Yarik定定的看着Sasha的眼睛，蓝色的眸子好想要看到Sasha的灵魂深处。Sasha感觉自己好像要淹没在这一片幽深的蓝色中，他眨了眨眼睛，笑了起来，轻轻揽着Yaroslav的腰，吻上了他的唇。</p>
<hr/><p>Part 3</p><p>6月22日清晨，全城陷入了恐慌。</p><p>从一大早开始，一切新闻播报突然全部中断了，电台和电视里反复播放着天鹅湖，街头到处可以看到人们在焦虑的窃窃私语，关于战争的流言开始在大街小巷蔓延。</p><p>直到中午，外交部长莫洛托夫才通过电台向全国宣布了开战的消息。</p><p>Yarik坐在收音机旁边，陷入了长久的震惊。他从未想过战争会突然到来，一段时间以来，新闻和广播中一直在宣传着德国和苏联的友好关系。</p><p>从震惊中回过神来之后，Yarik拎起外套冲出了家门，在离家不远的大街上碰到了赶来找他的Sasha。</p><p>出乎Yarik意料的，Sasha好像完全忘记了两人是在熙熙攘攘的大街上，直接冲过来抱住了他。Yarik感觉到Sasha的身躯在微微颤抖，就像他自己一样。他突然意识到，虽然Sasha比他年长六岁，可也还是个二十五岁的年轻人，战争和死亡的黑色阴影依然会让他恐惧不安。</p><p>这一天剩下的时间里，Yarik和Sasha都呆在Sasha的小房间里，两个人拥抱着蜷缩在床上，就好像对方的体温能给内心的惶恐带来些许安慰。他们二人都曾有许多美好的期许，曾经梦想过共同的未来，但在战争面前，一切期许和幻梦都如风中的尘土一般，迅速的消隐了行迹，只给人留下空洞的惶惑不安之感。</p><p>Yarik和Sasha在无言的沉默中相互安抚，聆听着周边的声响。共用公寓中同样弥漫的街上的那种焦虑氛围，隔壁的夫妻在孩子的吵闹声中忧虑的谈论着前线正在节节败退的传闻，对门的年轻人坚定的断言红军一定能在一个月内打到柏林，而他的祖母用讥讽的语气控诉着政府23年来对人民的欺骗……没有人像往常一样压低了声音耳语，似乎在这风暴的漩涡中，所有人都已经遗忘了告密者和内务人民委员会的存在。抑或是面对不确定的明天，逮捕的威胁已经失去了效力。多年来积聚在所有人心里的这些被压抑的情绪，在一夜间爆发。</p><p>接下来的一个多星期，街头巷尾的流言不但没有丝毫减轻的趋势，反而愈演愈烈。尽管政府颁布了禁止“失败主义言论”的法令，前线的惨况还是不胫而走，传遍了整个列宁格勒。Yarik在电车上听到人们开始公开的议论党在军事决策方面的失败，而Sasha在指定投递点前排队给流放地的父母邮寄包裹时，更是听到一同排队的妇女们在相互谈论对Gulag系统的怨言。Yarik和Sasha都感觉自己好像活在不真实的梦境中，仅仅几天之前，这样的言论还足以让讲话的人上审判法庭。</p><p>7月3日，斯大林终于在公众面前露面发表讲话，城里惶恐的情绪得到了一定程度的缓解。Yarik的父母供职的机关开始向东部疏散，Yarik全家都要跟着一起撤离，但是他和Sasha都决定留下来。列宁格勒是他们的城市，他们要和她一起坚持到胜利的那一天。因为这个决定，Yarik和父母大吵了一架，离家出走住到了美术学院的宿舍里，虽然学院也已经决定疏散，但宿舍还是供留下来的学生和不断涌入城市的难民使用。</p><p>Yarik每天都要跑到Sasha家吃饭或者闲谈，偶尔呆到太晚了，索性就住在那里。战争的爆发从某种程度上来说也让他们的生活轻松了一些，没有人再关心他和Sasha凑在一起都干了什么，共用公寓的走廊上再也没有怀疑和打探的眼神，住在一层楼梯口旁边的老爷爷甚至在每次看到Yarik的时候都笑着向他挤挤眼睛。Yarik和Sasha试着冒险在Sasha的小房间里做爱，用枕头和绵长的吻堵住溢出的呻吟声。第一次的时候，两个人都毫无经验，Kazmin不断的为自己笨拙或突兀的动作道歉，这让Bayarunas非常想翻身把Kazmin压在床上自己完成剩下的一切。</p><p>七月中，Yarik在夜校报了名学习工程专业。战争开始后，工程师、司机、医护等职业突然全都急需人员补充。列宁格勒的大部分工厂都带着职工迁往东部了，Sasha除了每天要忙电厂的工作，还要在城里各处救急，常常从清早忙到入夜，只有星期日才能有半天的休息时间。为了能多拥有一些共处的时光，Yarik白天跟在Sasha旁边帮忙，对外声称这是在为夜校学习的课程积攒实操经验。</p><p>17日，城内开始实行食物配给制度，经历过20年代初窘困状况的Sasha本能的感觉到情况不太对劲，特意请了一天假拉着Yarik去市场上拖回了三麻袋喂马用的燕麦，这几乎花光了他几年来攒下的那点可怜的积蓄。Yarik虽然觉得Sasha此举颇有些大惊小怪，但还是选择相信他的预感。</p><p>随着德军逐步向腹地进逼，列宁格勒人越来越感到不安，城里的妇女和儿童逐渐开始疏散。Yarik开始在空闲的时候跑到城外的防御阵线上，帮忙挖战壕搭建庇护所。</p><p>8月20日，空袭开始了。Yarik在混乱惊恐的人群中找到Sasha的时候，一颗炸弹正好在一条街开外的地方爆炸，爆炸产生的冲击波把两个人都掀翻在地上。Yarik只觉得整个世界好像被掐断的收音机一样，在顷刻间陷入了寂静，只有心脏急速跳动的声音在耳边回响。他晕乎乎的抬头看着Sasha，隐约感觉到嘴里有淡淡的血腥味。Yarik估摸着自己的状况大约不比趴在他身上护着他的Sasha好到哪里去，Sasha正如他住在莫斯科的姨妈所形容的那样：苍白的好像来自几个世纪前的鬼魂。Sasha的脸上沾满了爆炸产生的灰尘，绿色的眼睛在惊恐中几乎变成了墨色，没有一点恢复意识的迹象。“Sash？Sasha？”Yarik抓住了Sasha的手臂轻声唤到，感觉到Sasha抖的像一台行将报废的柴油发动机。</p><p>9月2日，食物配给量第一次下调。Yarik申请了一份向对峙区搬运物资的工作，他一直想要为这场保卫家园的战争做些什么，可他却越来越觉得自己在这场战争中是个多余的人。他体质太弱，通不过征兵体检，他所擅长的绘画又是战争中最没用的职业，虽然在夜校学习工程专业，可也要等两三年后毕业了才能真正独立的工作。况且，Yarik也有自己的私心，体力劳动者可以得到额外的口粮份额，这能帮Sasha稍稍减轻一点压力，自从配给量下调之后，Kazmin为了多弄到一些食物已经愁的长了好几根白头发。</p><p>Sasha听到Yarik的决定之后什么也没说，只是担忧的看着Yarik，沉默良久之后，才默默叹了一口气。</p><p>就这样，Yarik白天运送物资，晚上去夜校上课，倒比Sasha还要忙上几分。Sasha忧虑地发现Yarik以肉眼可见的速度消瘦了下来，冰蓝色的眼睛周围浮现出浓重的黑眼圈。</p><p>10月，食物配给额第三次下调。Sasha坚持要Yarik放弃这份运送物资的工作，甚至和Yarik吵了起来。Yarik有些被吓住了，他从未见过 Sasha歇斯底里的样子。Kazmin一向是一个即使在争执中也克制着自己不会提高音量的人，即使真的气不过了，他也只会阴阳怪气的讽刺上几句。事实上，从他和Yaroslav相识以来，这还是他们第一次吵架。Sasha看着Yarik脸上震惊混合着惶恐的表情，感觉好像心脏里的血液被抽干了一般。他默默的背转过身子，指甲狠狠的扣着破椅子的椅背，直到指节发白。Sasha不知道该不该把他所知道的那些都告诉Yarik，毕竟，没有哪个人的心灵应该承受这样的痛苦，有的时候，对于事实的无知也是一种赐福。Sasha的母亲在信中曾经提起过在严寒和饥饿中生存的技巧：在Gulag的冬天，最先倒毙的是那些为了两百克的额外奖励口粮而超额完成劳动的囚犯。每个熬过了劳改营的严冬的囚犯都牢记着一句话：“宁可吃惩戒口粮，也不领奖励口粮。”如果Yarik继续这样工作下去，他的结局将与那些领奖励口粮的囚犯无异。</p><p>所幸Bayarunas的忘性一向很大，不出三天，他就已经在城里到处寻找新的工作了。最后Yarik参加了医院里的战时医护培训班，该班号称学员在经过四个月培训后就可以从事医护工作，实际上从第二个星期开始，学生上课使用的道具就是病房里的重伤员了。这些伤员的来历五花八门，有的是前线撤回的伤兵，有的是空袭中受伤的市民，还有端起枪来支援前线的平民。他们所共同的特征是，每个人都或多或少的伤得很重，大部分人需要进行截肢手术。有的人送来时已经颅骨粉碎露出脑组织、或者胸口被弹片削去了整块的皮肉，露出里面还在跳动的内脏，等不及医护处理伤口就已经死了。经历了人生中第一台截肢手术之后，Yaroslav连着三天没有吃东西。Alexander看他虚脱的连站都站不太稳了，试图强迫他喝一点面包和土豆皮煮的粥，然而只要一尝到食物的味道，Yarik眼前就出现手术刀在肢体上切开的白花花的刀口，和随之涌出的鲜血。好在，医护人员的伙食标准要略好于普通市民，Yarik在之前的一个多月中几乎垮掉的身体逐渐恢复了。</p><p>11月，列宁格勒又经历了两次食物配额下调。Yarik在干草市场换取食物的时候，偶然看到了一些疑似用人肉做的小馅饼。二十分钟后，Kazmin看到Yaroslav惊恐的冲进房间，拖过桌子堵上了房门。Yarik把自己整个裹在Sasha的被子里，只露出一个黑发散乱的头顶，整个人看起来好像刚经历了一场恐慌发作。从那天之后，去市场换食物就成了Sasha的工作。</p><p>11月中旬，Sasha在战争开始时拖回的三袋燕麦已经一粒都不剩了，Yarik终于决定要对自己家的公寓下手。他拉着Sasha溜进已经完全荒废的大楼，撬开了父亲加在大门上的三道锁。出乎二人意料的，公寓里竟然还存有Yarik的父母没有带走的食物，他们从壁柜和阳台上翻出了一些糖，几小块用剩的黄油，几包茶叶和半袋面粉。Yarik激动的想要亲吻他远在千里之外的父母，他和Sasha从围城后就再没有见过糖或者茶叶，在经过几个月的恐慌和动荡之后，现在他们终于可以坐下来正经的喝一顿茶了。这也许是战争期间少有的轻松，能让人暂时忘记死亡的阴霾就像铁丝网一样笼罩在城市上空。Yarik搜刮了他父母上锁的抽屉，拿走了所有遗留在公寓里的贵重物品，这些东西可以在干草市场上换来一些食物。Sasha皱着眉对着Yarik家的墙沉思了许久，然后做出了一个让Bayarunas以为他神经错乱了的举动——Sasha揭下了公寓墙上所有的墙纸，装到了从阳台上翻出的麻袋里。“贴墙纸的浆糊是用土豆淀粉做的，可以煮成粥救急，墙纸也可以在供暖中断的时候用来取暖……”Kazmin看着呆立在原地、眉毛挑的快要融到发际线里的Yaroslav，平静地解释到。随后他又在Yarik怀疑的注视下捡走了公寓里所有的皮质物品，声称这些东西既可以保暖又可以在饥荒的时候煮来吃。</p><p>Bayarunas家的贵重物品为他们换来了两麻袋珍贵的土豆。Sasha和Yarik紧张兮兮的拖着土豆走向Sasha的住所，两个经历了长期食物短缺和过度劳累的人时不时的就要停下来喘口气，并且听到一点可疑的声音就吓得跳起来。城里已经开始出现食用死尸和为了抢劫配给券而杀人的案件，两袋土豆在这个时候着实是很显眼的目标。</p><p>12月，列宁格勒城内大部分的建筑都停止了暖气和电力的供应，Yarik家的墙纸派上了用场。为了节省燃料和体力，Yarik搬到了Sasha家里，连公寓里最神经大条的邻居也都大约猜到了他们二人的关系，继续假装已经没有任何必要。在户外温度达到零下二三十度的状况下，两个人挤在一起能更好的保存体温。食品配给处开始用一种散发着腐烂羊肠子味的肉冻代替肉类，Yarik和Sasha满腹狐疑的尝了一口之后都差点把前一天的晚饭吐出来，从此决定把所有领到的配给肉类都拿去市场上换成棉籽饼。</p><p>1月，Yarik提前结束了培训班的课程，成为了医院的正式职工。他已经开始习惯于封锁中的生活，习惯于手术室外一盆一盆的断肢，习惯于在街上看到走着走着就无声无息的倒在路边的人……现在，战前普普通通的日常生活，对他来说倒好像是不真实的幻梦一般。Yarik已经记不清白夜下的涅瓦河是何种模样，公园里悄然绽放的鲜花是何种芳香，在清晨的第一缕阳光下，寂静街道上开始啼鸣的雀鸟带来的是何种感受。Sasha和他是幸运的，他们的食物储备足够熬过这个残酷的寒冬，他们将会见到春天的第一缕阳光。Sasha和Yarik不知道这样艰难的日子还会持续多久，但是他们有足够的耐心等待，等待着自己的城市和国家重获自由的那一天。</p>
<hr/><p>Part 4</p><p>1943年</p><p>冬天将要结束的时候，Sasha病倒了。</p><p>起先他只是发现自己有些低热，太阳穴附近好像压了什么重物一样，非常不舒服。Sasha以为只是普通的感冒，仍然继续上班，从清晨工作到入夜。Yarik近日来因为医院里的病患数量突增，一直住在医院，已经好几天没有回过家。几天以后，Sasha发现疼痛发展到了无法忍受的地步，就好像颅骨中刺进了一根铁签，一直扎进了脑组织里。Sasha请了几天病假，希望休息几天后病症可以自己消失。然而隔天早上挣扎着醒来的时候，Sasha不用温度计也能猜到，自己的体温恐怕已经达到了一个不容乐观的高度。头痛虽然有所缓解，但是却出现了严重的头晕，好像整个世界都在加速旋转一般，身体也疲累到了极点，就好像刚刚在下雪后上冻了的泥地里挖了十二个小时的壕沟。已经开始混乱的思绪如风中飘零的花瓣一般逐渐散落，意识在翻卷的海面上沉浮，时而露出水面，时而被波涛狠狠拍到水底。昏昏沉沉间，Sasha模糊的感觉到有冰凉的手拂在额头上。恍惚间，他好像回到了小时候，因为发热病恹恹的窝在床上，而母亲坐在床边温柔的照顾他。意识飘忽的沉入无边的深渊，黑暗逐渐笼罩了他……</p><p>Sasha醒转过来的时候，感觉到身边有熟悉的温度。晨光透过破旧的窗帘照进屋子，Kazmin微微侧过头，看见Bayarunas像小猫一样蜷在他身边，手里紧紧拽着他的袖子。即使在睡梦中，Yaroslav的眉间也有无法抹平的忧虑。</p><p>Bayarunas就好像感觉到了Sasha的动静一样，猛然醒了过来。</p><p>“Sashka！！！”Kazmin几乎被扑上来的Yaroslav拍到了床垫里。Alexander用手捂住眼睛，发出了一声微弱的呻吟，感觉自己被Yarik摇晃过之后又开始头晕。</p><p>“对不起……”Yarik抱歉的吐了吐舌头，从Sasha身上爬起来。他一边扶着Sasha坐起来，一边开始絮絮叨叨。“……我从医院回来的时候，看见你躺在床上，不知道已经昏迷了多久。我真的吓坏了，当时你的体温高的好像烧热的暖气。我跑回医院拽来了当晚值班的医生，可是他看了一眼就说，即使能找到抗生素，恐怕也是浪费药品……”Yarik的声音卡住了。Sasha轻轻握住他的手，看到他迅速的别过头用袖子擦了一把脸。Yarik对着他露出了一个像哭一样的微笑，“还好我没有相信他的话……”</p><p>“那……你从哪里弄来的药？”Sasha困惑的皱着眉，“这些都是限制药品……”</p><p>“Sashka，你没听说过一种叫做黑市的东西吗……”</p><p>“可是我们哪里来的钱……”Sasha感觉到Yarik突然僵住了。Yaroslav略微向后缩了缩，就好像想要避开屋内微弱的晨光，缩到阴影中去。</p><p>Sasha小心翼翼的把Yarik拉到光亮中，在屋内微弱的光线下，深度近视的Kazmin觉得眼前的一切都好像蒙着一层雾一样，但他还是看到了，苍白的颈项上，几个暗黑色的吻痕像蜘蛛一样爬在皮肤上。</p><p>“Sasha……”Yarik竖起了领子，氤氲着水汽的蓝色眸子里满是哀求，“我……我没有办法……”Yaroslav未说完的话被落在嘴角的吻尽数堵住。Sasha捧着Yarik的脸，一吻轻柔而绵长，就好像在他面前的的是世界上最后的希望。</p><p>春天到来的时候，Kazmin的身体完全恢复了健康。像去年春天一样，他在楼下的院子里辟了一块菜地，种些土豆胡萝卜和卷心菜，为缺粮的冬天做准备。现在列宁格勒城内到处都能看到一片片的菜地，像1941年冬天那样的饥荒不会再发生了。共用公寓里的住户陆陆续续的通过拉多加湖上的通道撤离，现在还留在这栋楼里的人只有不到一半了，对门邻居留下的空房间自然而然就成了Sasha和Yarik的储存室。</p><p>五月的时候，Yarik向医院申请调到前线的卫生所。其实一两个月前他就有这个打算，但三四月间城内爆发的斑疹伤寒让医院的工作量急剧增长，他必须留在医院里继续帮忙。在Yarik离开前，Sasha久久的拥抱着他，二人都早已明白对方的担忧。城外的前线和城里都不是什么安全的地方，每天都有平民死于街头的轰炸，而野战医院则是德军轰炸的重要目标。对二人来说，每一次告别都可能是永诀。</p><p>在野战医院里，Yarik第一次真实的体会到了战争的残酷味道。所有的医护人员整日整夜的都在四处奔走，为伤员进行伤口的初步处理，然后再转送到后方的医院。Yarik在那里看到了完全炸烂的双腿，内脏翻在外面的躯体，全身烧的焦黑的坦克兵。每当炮弹在周围炸开时，简易的庇护所都会剧烈的晃动，从屋顶落下的尘土直接飘进未包扎的伤口中。在最艰难的时候，Yarik曾经四天四夜没有睡觉，然后直接晕倒在伤员的担架旁边。等他醒过来之后，一旁的伤员忍着笑意告诉他，连医生拿来的浓氨水都没能把他熏醒。</p><p>六月底，Yarik获准回城休假两天，Sasha特意请了两天假陪他。Yarik用两个月来省下的口粮换了两张Muzcomedy剧院的演出门票，他的演员朋友Igor善解人意的帮他提前和售票处打了招呼，让他不必在清晨五点就去售票处门口排队。作为列宁格勒城内唯一一家坚持将演出事业进行到底的剧院，Muzcomedy的演出向来是一票难求。</p><p>那一晚，战争的阴霾暂时退去，他们仿佛回到了1941年的那个夏至日之前，可以期许拥有无尽可能的未来，可以盼望美好的明天。</p><p>Sasha和Yarik都没有留意那部轻歌剧的剧情究竟是什么，他们只是在黑暗中握紧对方的手，任由灵魂迷失于乐音之中。</p><p>演出散场后，Kazmin和Bayarunas沿着阒寂的街道步行回家，在白夜的微光下，欣赏着街边葱郁的菜园。</p><p>“生命实在是太神奇了，即使在硝烟与废墟间也依然能兀自生长，就好像蔷薇在石中怒放，自死亡中诞生出希望……”Yaroslav挽着Sasha的胳膊喃喃道。他侧过头来看着Sasha，轻声问道：“等战争结束之后，你想做什么？”</p><p>“等战争结束了，我一定要买一整个白面包庆祝一下，一定是一点杂粮都不掺的那种……”Kazmin一脸严肃的回答，望进那双闪着光亮的蓝色眼眸。</p><p>Yarik在原地足足愣了三秒钟，然后才意识到灰绿色的眼中隐藏着的笑意，他笑得瘫在了Sasha的肩上：“神啊……Kazmin，这可真是全世界最实际的梦想了……”</p>
<hr/><p>Part 5</p><p>1944年1月28日，听到德军撤离列宁格勒的消息后，Yarik和他的搭档平静的做完了当日的最后一台手术，然后坐在木箱子上沉默的相对。在断肢、尸体和染血的军服之间，两个人一根接一根的抽完了一整包烟，然后突然抱头痛哭。劣质烟草的刺鼻气味弥漫在狭小的庇护所里，掩盖了硝烟的气息。</p><p>部队离开列宁格勒的那天，Yaroslav递交了离职申请。经过近900天的围城之后，他再也不想看到任何血色的东西了，何况，已经完全变成一片废墟的列宁格勒急需重建。学校陆续迁回了列宁格勒，Yarik在大学继续学习工程专业，所有在前线战斗过的人都可以不经考试就入学学习。</p><p>四月，Sasha收到了征兵处的通知。</p><p>“可是你有深度近视，还有严重的过敏史啊！”Bayarunas看着通知，难以置信的喊到。“你这个样子要怎么打仗……”</p><p>“Yar，几乎所有符合体检标准的适龄男性都已经在军队里了，甚至很多女性也志愿上前线了，我到现在还安安稳稳的呆在后方，已经是一件很丢人的事了……只有Gulag里那些没良心的官员和看守才会心安理得的躲在后方。”Sasha安慰的摩挲着Yarik的脸，“列宁格勒的围城结束了，可是法西斯还踏在我们的国土上，难道你不想早日看到和平吗……”</p><p>Yarik沉默的低下了头，突然开始痛恨自己糟糕的身体状况。两年多的饥荒、惊惶和过劳让他患上了慢性肺结核，现在的他连陪着Sasha一起上前线都做不到……</p><p>Sasha第二天就必须去部队报道，那一夜两个人都不舍得睡去，就好像明天就是最终的审判日一般。他们用爱抚和缠绵诉说着眷恋，在耳鬓厮磨间，如同罗密欧与朱丽叶一般诅咒着黎明的到来。</p><p>Sasha走后，Yarik搬回去与返回列宁格勒的家人同住。Sasha房间里的每个角落都有Sasha的气息，他无法忍受一个人呆在那里，不知道Kazmin此刻是生是死。</p><p>很显然，Yarik的父母知道在围城的这段时间里他都在和谁“鬼混”，从他搬回家的第一天起，父亲对他就没有什么好脸色。Yarik也懒得再与父亲争辩，每天回到家里就直接把自己关在房间里，用房门隔开父亲阴郁的脸色。为了填满让人胡思乱想的空闲时间，Yarik重新捡起画笔开始画画，混乱的线条涂抹在纸上，一片忧郁的色调，那是美术学院的老师们最厌恶的风格。</p><p>七月，Yarik收到了一封信，信封上印着前线的邮戳。他把信藏在床垫底下，一连好几天不敢拆封，生怕看到的是阵亡通知书，Sasha在征兵处登记的时候，在联系地址栏留下的是Yarik家的地址。等他终于鼓起勇气拆开信封，看到信纸上熟悉的笔迹，Yaroslav一下子贴着墙滑到了地上，恍恍惚惚的感觉脸上有冰凉的湿意。</p><p>Sasha的第一封来信浸满了深沉的忧伤。</p><p>
  <em>Yar，很难想象，在战争爆发三年后我才见到它真正的样子。那些战争电影和小说，没有一个写出了战场真正的样子。真正的战场是没有颜色的，黑白的，如果说有什么旁的颜色，那也只是鲜血的颜色，大片大片的血红。我现在明白为什么你不愿意继续留在医院了，连我们连队里的几位女狙击手都不愿意再见到红布。其实她们是最想要在灰扑扑的军装和泥土间看到几抹亮色的人，可是在这里，那种颜色只让人想起死亡……可是很奇怪，在这样的环境中，爱情依然在悄然生长，就像你说过的一样，“石中绽出玫瑰，死亡中生长出希望”。在和平年代，我都从没有见过这样热烈的爱情。也许战争让所有人都不再期待明天，他们只活在当下，下一刻钟会发生什么，谁也无法预料。就在昨天，连队里的一名大尉死在了战斗中，我们所有人都知道，连队的卫生员暗恋着他，只有那个姑娘自己以为自己瞒过了战友们。那样充满爱意的眼神是不可能藏得住的，她看向他的时候，就好像这片丑陋焦黑的战场不复存在了一般。安葬那名大尉的时候，所有人都让卫生员姑娘第一个向他告别，她就在所有战友们面前轻轻亲吻了死者的嘴角。她的脸上带着微微笑意，就好像她的恋人还活着一般，我知道，她吻别的不是一个人，她是在吻别自己的爱情……</em>
</p><p>在信的末尾，Kazmin引了一句诗：“在炮火连天的战场上，从死神手中，是你把我拯救出来。”Yarik看着这句诗，无声的笑了起来。这是西蒙诺夫的“等着我吧”中的诗句，早已经在来自前线的家书中被引用了无数次。世事难测，但有些事情却永远不会改变，比如Alexander Kazmin试图讲情话时的样子。</p>
<hr/><p>Part 6</p><p>Yarik每个月都能收到Sasha的信件，邮戳上的的地址从东欧一路向德国推进，Yarik甚至觉得，他可以根据这些地址画出Sasha所属的部队行进的路线图。偶尔Yarik也会试图回信，或者寄去包裹，但是从Sasha的来信看，大部分邮件都没能到达他的手上。</p><p>1944年年末的时候，Sasha的信件中开始出现不安的情绪。Yarik在1945年的三月收到了一封让他感到尤为惶恐的信。</p><p>
  <em>Yarik，我犹豫了很久要不要和你讲这些事情，发生的一切实在过于可怕，让我无法理解，我甚至不知道你会不会相信我所说的……我们每个人对德国人都有太深的仇恨，我们都看到了他们是怎样对待俘虏的，那些尸体的眼睛和鼻子被剜掉，肠子流到地上，和泥土一起冻成硬邦邦的一团。这些死难者都是我们的战友啊……我们谁都忘不了，在战场上打光最后一颗子弹后，双方端起刺刀开始肉搏的时候，刀尖刺入肉体的声音、头骨爆裂的声响，两边的士兵都拼命的把刀尖往对方的肚子和眼睛里戳……这些法西斯带给我们所有人的是最恐怖的梦魇。当我们在德国境内看到整洁的农舍，院子里经过精心照料的花圃，桌子上摆着的昂贵瓷器……想想我们在列宁格勒经历过的那些，想想在我们夺回的村子里，整整一家人被撤退的德军尽数射死，只剩下狗趴在尸体旁边呜咽……经历过这些之后，没有人可以不恨，除非他早已丧失了人类的情感。我知道，我们打进德国为的是复仇，可是现在发生的这一切……上帝啊，这样的分裂怎么可以出现在同一批人身上。野战医院的护士们会心软的分给德国战俘食物，而我们的部队在攻下村庄或城镇后，又对平民犯下那样的暴行……我熟悉的战友们，突然之间变成了野兽，就好像他们面对的不是手无寸铁的妇孺，而是最卑贱的虫豸。我们的卫生员说，这是“四年没见到女人的后果”。Yarik，这样的状况绝不是出于一时的冲动，这是有计划的复仇，他们连十二三岁的小女孩和村里的老妇人都没放过……几个月前就有传言说，在一个叫Nemmersdorf的地方发生了针对平民的大屠杀，之前我总不愿意相信我们的军队会做出法西斯那样的暴行……我不知道见过这些之后，我还能不能为我们的胜利感到骄傲。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>----A. Kazmin</em>
</p><p>看完这封信之后，Yarik的第一个想法是Kazmin是不是疯了，这样的言论不应该出现在纸张上，万一有第三个人看到……他慌张的把信纸塞到炉子里，看着它一点点烧成了灰烬。他相信Sasha说的都是真的，但是他已经没有任何精力去深思了，他现在只想看到Sasha活着回来，政治这种东西，他不想再关心。Yaroslav有时候觉得，他才23岁，就已经活的像一个经历了一辈子政治动荡的老年人，每天只想封闭在自己的世界里，就连他的祖母都比他更关心真实世界里发生的事情。</p><p>Sasha的信件就此中断了，Yarik每天在不安中安慰自己，也许是因为临近胜利，战事愈发激烈，没有机会写信吧。5月7日，战争结束的消息传来的时候，所有的人都跑到大街上又哭又笑，亲吻着周围的邻居和陌生人，而Yarik只把自己关在房间里，好像周围的悲喜与他无关。</p><p>从战争中幸存下来的士兵陆续返回，Yarik每天走在街上都能看到人们冲出家门拥抱归家的战士。他开始害怕接近火车站附近的区域，那里每天都能看到大批刚下火车的士兵，面目全非的、失去一条手臂的、双腿截肢到胯部只能靠着双手行走的。Yarik很害怕他会在那些伤员中看到Sasha，他很清楚，这样的结局对Sasha来说有多么痛苦。Sasha是那种宁可在顷刻间如烟花般燃尽，也不愿意在污泥中苟延残喘的人，他绝不可能接受这样的命运……</p>
<hr/><p>Part 7</p><p>白夜季到了，依然没有任何关于Sasha的消息传来。Yar开始翘课，漫无目的的在涅瓦河畔闲逛，时不时的撞上过路的行人。有时候经过了长时间的神游后，在灵魂短暂的回到现实世界的时刻，他会发现自己不知什么时候已经走到了完全陌生的区域，好像一个幽灵迷失在纷繁的城市街道中。有时候他一整天都不出门，把自己关在房间里一张接一张的画，妄图通过绘画宣泄出内心那搅成了一团毛线球一样的情绪。Yarik的母亲看到一沓沓烦乱阴郁的好似波洛克第31号的画之后，终归还是不忍，冒着风险去帮他打听Kazmin的下落，几天后告诉他，Kazmin在前线的时候就按照第五十八条被逮捕了。</p><p>这样的消息倒反而让Yaroslav平静了下来，之前悬在头上不知何时会落下的剑瞬间消失了，一切都已尘埃落定。五十八条是一个口袋罪名，根据它的广义解释，任何出格的行为都可以拿来套上这条罪状。而它的第十分条：“包含号召推翻、颠覆或削弱苏维埃政权内容的宣传或鼓动，以及传播或制作或收藏具有同上内容的文字材料。”这一条文可以包含所有不符合当下正统思想的日记、书信和言语。Yarik猜测，Sasha很有可能就是因为那封过于不谨慎的信才遭此横祸。</p><p>Yarik每周一次站在监狱门口长长的队伍中，希望能打探到Sasha关在哪一个劳改营，可每一次得到的回复总是“过几天再来”。夏天悄悄的滑过，白日变得越来越短，Yarik逐渐和一同排队的人们混熟了，从她们那里，他听到了很多关于Gulag的故事……</p><p>10月，Yarik收到了一封信。父亲把粗糙的信封递给他的时候，脸色阴沉的吓人，就好像这个已经有点磨损的信封里装的是什么新型炸弹的制作说明书。Yarik接过来扫了一眼，顿时觉得心跳都停止了，信封上盖着科雷马的邮戳。在监狱前排队的时候，科雷马这个地名被周围人不断地提起，Yarik知道，那是个臭名昭著的“死亡劳改营”。</p><p>Yarik什么都没说就直接冲进了自己的房间，感觉到自己的牙齿都在不住的互相磕碰，全身冷的好像在一月的街头冻了一个小时。他用颤抖的手拆开信封，几乎连带着把里面的信拦腰撕成了两半。破破烂烂的草稿纸上，密密麻麻的印着Sasha的笔迹。</p><p>
  <em>Yarik，不知道你是否还住在这个地址，能不能收到这封信。好吧，首先，我还活着，没有残废也没有受伤。离胜利日还有一个月的时候，我被随军的反间谍机关“СМЕРШ”逮捕了，罪名是第五十八条，政治犯。然后，我就被从前线辗转递解到了这里，科雷马。给我的刑期是八年，算是幸运，这大概是最低刑期了，我周围的政治犯大多都拿着“十五元券”甚至“二十五元券”。政治犯的通信权非常受限，不过有几个在营区内工作的自由工人愿意帮我们偷偷邮寄信件，所以我才能给你写这封信……如果你已经听说了科雷马的名声的话，别害怕，这里很缺工程人员，我现在可以在温暖的锅炉房内工作，不必在严寒中一连伐木十小时以上……不要像那些人一样去指定投递点前排队寄包裹，那不值得，这里的看守会拿走任何一点值得他们动动手指头的东西，而为了寄这个包裹，你可能要排上一天一夜的队……Yar，我们曾经发誓说永远不做乌鸦车的俘虏，现在我不得不背誓了。八年是一段太漫长的时间，这里没有人能确定八年后会不会得到新的刑期，又或者能不能活到八年，而你还有你自己的人生，美好、充满希望的人生……这也许是我最后一次给你写信，我不想再打扰你的生活了，如你父母所说，这样对你更好……这张纸也快用完了，那么，就这样吧，别了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>----A. Kazmin</em>
</p><p>Bayarunas狠狠的把这张纸揉成一团，砸向了对面的墙上，纸团弹了两下滚回了Yarik脚边。他坐在椅子上呆了半晌，又把纸团捡起来，小心翼翼的抚平。</p><p>Yarik撕掉了无数张写废的信纸，最终只在一个纸条上写下了两句话：“Kazmin，如果你继续这样发神经的话，我就把自己也送进去。你知道的，我想做什么从来没有做不到的。”</p><p>Yarik趴在桌子前面想了半天，最后跑去市场买了一筐干的可以用来砸人的陈年黑面包，和纸条一起打成了一个包裹。他百分之百的确信古拉格的看守这辈子都不会想要拿走这种食物，而对Sasha来说，只要他还有热水可用，这些面包干就能当作他的救命口粮。</p><p>Yarik忐忑不安的等着Sasha的回信，每一天的时间都好像延长了好几倍。Yarik给自己加了好几门课，把日程表塞的满满当当，因为只要脑子一空下来，他就开始担心Sasha真的就此不再来信。Kazmin也是那种决定了要做什么就一定要做到的人，倘若他真的要斩断所有的联系，Yarik没有任何办法能阻拦他。</p><p>1月，Yarik终于收到了回信，Sasha在信中写道：</p><p>
  <em>Yar，黑面包的点子很棒，隔壁床位的人说，他在这里呆了三年，还从来没见过这样完好无损的包裹……关于你的决定，我不会再试着改变你的想法，但是我最后一次请求你，仔细想想可能的后果，和政治犯牵连在一起是非常危险的事……我会尽量每个星期都给你写信，但是从科雷马到列宁格勒的邮件走得很慢，我不确定多久才会到达……</em>
</p><p>Yarik放下信纸，躺倒在床上，把脸埋在枕头里。他感觉到，从此他和Sasha的时间线就永远的错开了，直到这个八年结束之后才会再度交汇。几千公里的距离和劳改营的高墙，让他们只能隔着时空对话，Yarik在信中看到的永远是一两个月前的Sasha，对Sasha来说亦是如此。</p>
<hr/><p>Part 8</p><p>“所以……你就是因为他才被抓进来的吗？”沉默良久之后，Щ-262号囚犯小声问道。</p><p>隔壁床板上裹着厚重破棉衣的瘦小囚犯点了点头，继续讲述他的故事：“Sasha和我之间的通信没有受阻，那位帮他寄信的自由工人甚至告诉我们，也许可以申请探视，他知道那里有不少人申请成功了。但是我们认为风险太大，毕竟我们这样的关系是不被接受的……1946年的时候，列宁格勒郊区的普尔科沃天文台开始重建，我在那里找了一份工作，搬去了天文台的宿舍。我以为这样总算可以避开父母和邻居的视线，却忘了避开室友的……在卢比扬卡的时候他们告诉我，是他偷看了信之后举报了我……真是讽刺，Sasha一直担心这些信被发现后，我会因为同性恋行为得到五年，结果最后居然还是按第五十八条……”</p><p>话语被一阵咳嗽发作打断了，262号默默拍了拍咳的在床板上缩成一团的Yaroslav。“他的全名是什么？这里有几个从科雷马转来的人，也许有谁听说过他……”</p><p>“Alexander Sergeevich Kazmin……”Yaroslav闭着眼睛喘息了一会儿后说道。</p><p>262号惊讶的挑起了眉，“我听别人提起过他，他……”中年的囚犯突然犹豫了。</p><p>“不用担心，已经没有什么消息能压垮我了，已经破碎的灵魂不会再一次被撕裂了。”年轻囚犯的声音微弱却坚定，声音里没有一丝绝望或痛苦，就好像他们谈论的不是死亡，而是明天的工作计划。</p><p>“从科雷马来的人说，本来他在那里混的挺不错，不用做重体力劳动，其他的政治犯也都很喜欢他，除了刑事犯之外没有什么人欺负他（你知道的，能不被刑事犯欺负的只有看守）。但是两个月前他突然和另外几个囚犯一起试图越狱，营地的守卫带着狗出去搜捕了两天两夜，最后只带回了尸体……”中年囚犯低下头揉了揉鼻梁，声音里透着沉重。他有些担心的看着床板上的人。</p><p>出乎他意料之外的，年轻的囚犯有些神经质的轻轻笑了起来。“这真是非常Kazmin的行为，宁可拼死一搏，也不要坐在泥潭里，在对未知的恐惧中慢慢烂掉。”</p><p>262号囚犯在半夜醒来，听到旁边年轻囚犯歇斯底里的咳嗽声和粗重的喘息声。上铺的囚犯不耐烦的翻了一个身，低声咒骂道：“该死的痨病鬼，这么多天还没断气……”262号悄悄从床上爬起来，探过身去查看年轻囚犯的状况。在微弱的光线下，他看到破旧的囚服上有大片暗红的血迹，伴着一阵阵的咳嗽，年轻人苍白的嘴角还在不断的涌出鲜血。</p><p>“Sashka？”好似察觉到他的接近一般，年轻人突然睁开了眼睛。262号看到那双冰蓝色的眼睛里闪着病态的火焰，没有一丝理智存在的迹象，就好像他眼中看到的已是另一个世界一般。</p><p>中年囚犯长叹了一口气，默默躺回自己的铺位上。明天太阳升起的时候，营区旁的万人坑内，会有一具新的尸体在那里长眠……</p>
<hr/><p>Part 9</p><p>Kazmin猛然醒来。</p><p>他捂着自己难受的好像要心脏病发作一样的胸口，努力回忆着那个梦。</p><p>非常奇怪，他平日里几乎从不做梦，即使有，也是零零星星的片段，醒来后甚至抓不到一片残影。而这个梦却清晰连贯的如同现实，而且是如此诡异的现实。在梦里，他和Yar生活在40年代的苏联，经过了列宁格勒围城和二战，后来发生的一些事，Kazmin不想回忆下去……</p><p>Kazmin侧头看了看旁边的Bayarunas，笑了起来。晨光透过厚重窗帘的缝隙照到床上，Yarik像树袋熊一样把手臂和腿搭在Sasha身上，脸埋在Sasha的T恤里躲避清晨的光线。Kazmin戳了戳Bayarunas，得到了一声不满的哼唧和拖长了音调的抱怨：“Sashaaaa……今天的排练十一点才会开始啊……”</p><p>“难道你想在第一天带妆排练雷斯林的时候就迟到吗？”Sasha挑起了一边的眉毛，戏谑的说，“我记得这是你在Gerasimenko那里磨了好久才拿到的角色。”</p><p>Yaroslav撑起身子向Kazmin投了一个怨怼的眼神，像忿忿的猫一样嘶嘶抱怨着：“那么是谁昨天晚上，哦不，今天凌晨，死活都不睡，精神的好像猫头鹰……”Bayarunas重重的摔回枕头里，床垫在这一作用下晃了两晃。</p><p>“懂了，某人已经老的不能在熬夜打游戏之后做爱了。”Kazmin掩饰声音中笑意的努力以失败告终。</p><p>Yaroslav愤怒的趴在Kazmin身上，对着Kazmin的脖子咬了下去，他满意的看见颈项处白皙的皮肤上浮现出一个若隐若现的牙印。“你才是年纪大的那一个，我还年轻……”</p><p>Kazmin翻身把Yaroslav压在身下，用一个深吻打断了他唠唠叨叨的抱怨。一吻结束，Kazmin看了看Bayarunas散乱在枕头上的头发和已然迷离的双眼，笑着站起来走向浴室。如果继续耽搁下去，他们两个人就必定要一起迟到了。</p>
<hr/><p>Part 10</p><p>房门突然打开，冰冷的白色灯光照亮了实验室的每一个角落，好像卢比扬卡的监牢里彻夜不灭的灯。Alisa看着穿着防静电服走进实验室的Yaroslav，用人工智能特有的平板语气说道：“早上好，Yarik。”</p><p>“早上好，Alisa。”Yarik对着Alisa闪着愉快的橙色暖光的摄像头笑了笑，眼睛里全是疲惫。“他今天怎么样……”</p><p>“和往常一样，不过昨天夜里的时候我监测到了一些奇怪的波动信号，以前他从没有产生过这样的信号。”Alisa闪着疑惑的红光，“也许这就是被你们人类称为梦的那种生理活动……”</p><p>Yaroslav揉着眉心疲倦的笑了笑，没有作声，实验室陷入了一阵忧郁的沉默，只有一排排机箱闪着绿色的光点。</p><p>“Yarik……你确定这是你想要的吗？”Alisa犹豫地开口，“他不是Sasha，只是Sasha意识的一个复制品……Yarik，你已经五年没离开过这个基地了，你还要在这里等多久……”</p><p>“Alisa，Sasha留下的全部东西都在这里。”Yarik用指甲轻轻刮挠着金属机箱，冰冷的黑色合金好像竖在坟前的大理石纪念碑。“我也不知道如果有一天，他……他真的发展出自我意识的时候，我要怎么办……”Yarik痛苦的揪着头发。“这套算法是Sasha设计的，这个实验也曾是我们共同的梦想，我只能让它进行下去……”</p><p>“我一直不明白，有那么多的年代和国家可以选择，你为什么偏偏把他放在了二十一世纪初的俄罗斯。根据我的资料库，那不是一个能让同性恋自由生活的时空。”</p><p>Yarik忧伤的看了一眼Alisa，耸了耸肩，“Sasha说他最喜欢那个年代一种叫音乐剧的东西。他给我听过很多那些剧目里的歌曲，都是很痛苦的歌词和旋律……可又是那么迷人，就好像一个在视界边缘散发着璀璨光芒的黑洞，不断的把你吸进去……”</p><p>Alisa闪着担忧的蓝光，“我的程序里没有关于爱的设定，我不懂你们人类所谓的感情是什么东西。在我看来，你现在的行为非常不理智。你在通过一个复制品怀念已经逝去的人，这是自我欺骗，你甚至不知道这个复制品什么时候才能发展出完整的人格和自由意识，可是你却像等待真正的Sasha一样等着他。Yarik，你才29岁，对你来说最理智的做法是放下这段过往，你还有很漫长的人生……”</p><p>Yaroslav咬着唇沉默着，半晌后摇了摇头。“Alisa，不是所有事情都可以用理智来解释的……也许总有一天你会懂得爱，而他也会变成一个完整的人……”他抬头看着Alisa，声音里多了几分颤抖：“我想看看他，不是通过屏幕，是面对面的……”</p><p>“好吧，不过全息投影很消耗能源，我必须关掉这些灯，你别像之前几次那样，一时失神绊倒在电线里，或者恍恍惚惚撞到墙上了。”Alisa警告道。</p><p>实验室陷入一片黑暗，只有机箱上幽微的绿光闪烁，虚拟的画面出现在Yarik眼前。他看着后台更衣室里，画着骷髅妆的Sasha和穿着奇怪黑袍的自己在拌嘴。</p><p>
  <em>“Sasha，这只是个fan service！我们也确实很久都没有一起直播了……”Yarik咕哝着抱怨道。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你不觉得粉丝已经知道的太多了吗？不用fan service她们都能猜到了……”Kazmin翻了个白眼，“谢谢，我还不打算把自己的全部私人生活都放在镜头底下。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>Alisa默默关掉了投影，Yarik突然意识到，自己的嘴角不知什么时候多了一丝笑意。</p><p>“我有好久没看到你笑了。”Alisa惊讶的说。“你确定Sasha的理论是对的吗？把一个残缺的意识置于让他感到快乐的环境下，最终他就能自己发展成一个完整的人格？”Alisa显得有些疑惑。</p><p>“我相信Sasha。”Yarik轻声说，“况且，效果已经很明显了，不是吗？五年前我们把他抢救出来的时候，他破损的连一段完整的逻辑都运行不了，现在他看起来已经和一个普通人没什么两样了。”Yarik目光里的火焰让Alisa觉得，即使现在地面上爆发核战，也不可能让Bayarunas中断实验，走出这个地下基地回到地表。人类的感情经常让Alisa感到又困惑又着迷，Alisa在Sasha和Yarik身边呆了十年，依然不太能理解这些现象。有时候他们会脆弱的为了一点小事就哭着拥抱亲吻对方，有时候他们又会无比的坚强，让命运也对他们无可奈何。</p><p>“希望如此……如果昨天夜里那段波动真的是梦就好了，Sasha说拥有做梦的能力是独立人格开始产生的标志……我真希望这个实验可以快点成功，每次看到你的这种眼神我都有一种怪怪的感觉，我很不喜欢这种感觉，让我感觉好像缺了一段逻辑语句一样......”Alisa开始嘀嘀咕咕的絮叨起来，忧心忡忡的人工智能显然从她的前任主人那里继承了话痨的性格。</p><p>实验室的灯光暗了下来，Yarik离开了。昏暗中只余机器稳定运转的声音，和机身上发出的幽幽绿光，好像在夜晚漆黑开阔的水面上，码头上的一盏孤灯。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>